Cycle/DM-06 to DM-09
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-06 to DM-09. DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath and DM-06 Invincible Soul Each of these spells have a mana cost of 13 and feature "Invincible" in their names. * — Invincible Aura * — Invincible Technology * — Invincible Abyss * — Invincible Cataclysm * — Invincible Unity Each of these evolution creatures have a ability that can use tap themselves or one of your creatures with the same civilization. * — Arc Bine, the Astounding * — Fort Megacluster * — Phantasmal Horror Gigazald * — Lava Walker Executo * — Living Citadel Vosh Each of these Water creatures that get "15px Blocker" when your opponent summons a creature or spell during that turn. *Aqua Rider / Overload Cluster / King Triumphant DM-07 Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction and DM-07 Invincible Charge A cycle of 3 evolution creatures, each with a Stealth ability for their respective enemy civilizations. * — Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous (Nature stealth.) * — Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast (Water stealth.) * — World Tree, Root of Life (Darkness stealth.) A cycle of creatures that have a ability that gives an effect to other creatures in that cards civilization. * — Gandar, Seeker of Explosions (At the end of the turn, untap all your Light creatures.) * — King Benthos (Each of your Water creatures gets "This creature can't be blocked" until the end of the turn.) * — Battleship Mutant (Until the end of the turn, each of your darkness creatures in the battle zone gets +4000 power and "double breaker".) * — Armored Transport Galiacruse (Each of your fire creatures gets "This creature can attack untapped creatures" until the end of the turn.) * — Spinning Totem (This turn, whenever any of your nature creatures is attacking your opponent and becomes blocked, it breaks one of his shields.) DM-08 Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos and DM-08 Invincible Legend A cycle of Dragon creatures that feature both a Super Rare and Common rarity. * — Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba (Super Rare) and Necrodragon Giland (Common) * — Überdragon Bajula (Super Rare) and Magmadragon Melgars (Common) * — Super Terradragon Bailas Gale (Super Rare) and Terradragon Regarion (Common) DM-09 Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin and DM-09 Invincible Blood A cycle of spells from each civilization that allow you to choose a race for the spell to affect. * — Unified Resistance (Until the start of your next turn, each of your creatures in the battle zone of that race gets "Blocker.) * — Impossible Tunnel (Creatures of that race can't be blocked this turn.) * — Zombie Carnival (Return up to 3 creatures of that race from your graveyard to your hand.) * — Relentless Blitz (This turn, each creature of that race can attack untapped creatures and can't be blocked while attacking a creature.) * — Dance of the Sproutlings (You may put any number of creatures of that race from your hand into your mana zone.) A cycle of creatures that have a ability that allow you to choose a race for them to affect. * — Tra Rion, Penumbra Guardian (At the end of this turn, untap all creatures of that race in the battle zone.) * — Hokira (Whenever one of your creatures of that race would be destroyed this turn, return it to your hand instead.) * — Venom Worm (Each creature of that race gets "slayer" until the end of the turn.) * — Gigio's Hammer (Each creature of that race attacks this turn if able and gets "power attacker +4000" until the end of the turn.) * — Silvermoon Trailblazer (Creatures of that race can't be blocked by creatures that have power 3000 or less this turn.) A cycle of Common rarity creatures that trigger an effect when they attack and aren't blocked. * — Cyclolink, Spectral Knight (You may take a spell from your deck, show that spell to your opponent and put it into your hand.) * — Tentacle Cluster (You may choose a creature in the battle zone and return it to its owner's hand.) * —Trixo, Wicked Doll (Your opponent chooses one of his creatures and destroys it.) * — Quakesaur (Your opponent chooses a card in his mana zone and puts it into his graveyard.) * — Cavern Raider (You may take a creature from your deck, show that creature to your opponent and put it into your hand. Then shuffle your deck.) A cycle of Dragon creatures that feature +0000 power. They each get power in different ways, as well as featuring "rist" and "Vhal" in their name. * — Necrodragon Izorist Vhal (+2000 power for each darkness creature in your graveyard. * — Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal (+3000 power for each card in your hand.) * — Terradragon Anrist Vhal (+2000 power for each of your other nature creatures in the battle zone.) Category:Cycles